Les voyages ne font pas qu'éloigner
by Biporeo
Summary: Mathieu faire du covoiturage avec l'un de ses ex ? C'est une idée qui déplaît bien à notre grand chevelu d'Antoine. - OS très court avec un pairing très facile à deviner X3.


**Hellow le fandom ! Je vous présente mon premier Matoine (alalalalala !).**

 **Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait (voir même un peu nul ^3^) mais j'aimerai beaucoup vos avis pour m'améliorer dans ce domaine ^3^.**

 **Les personnes cités dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et si elles viennent à lire cet écrit et qu'elles n'apprécient pas son contenu, je supprimerai cet OS.**

 **Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

Se réveiller avec une gueule de bois, ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, ça l'était encore moins.

Cependant, se réveiller avec une sorte de chevelure qui ressemblait vaguement à une brosse pour toilette, c'était sûrement pire.

Le jeune YouTubeur aux yeux bleus poussa un grognement avant de se débattre mollement. Il repoussa la masse qui se trouvait être son ami et essaya, tant bien que mal, de s'asseoir.

Après s'être débattu contre le corps endormi de son acolyte, il parvint seulement à s'appuyer sur ses coudes. Il balaya un regard flou sur la pièce.

Il était allongé sur le carrelage, le chevelu s'était endormi sur lui, des cadavres de bouteille les entouraient, son téléphone était (par un miracle du ciel !) sur la table basse du salon, des cartons de pizza gisaient à même le sol, une musique provenant sûrement d'un ordinateur s'exécutait dans l'air.

Il poussa un nouveau grognement avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il se demandait bien ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière.

Faisant rouler l'homme aux cheveux extravagants sur le côté, il réussit à prendre son mobile et consulta l'heure.

"Treize heures trente ?! s'écria-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement"

Il reposa hâtivement le portable, avec précaution tout de même, et se jeta presque sur son ami. Il le secoua, sans une once de délicatesse, et brailla d'une voix presque cassée :

"Antoine ! Antoine ! Réveille-toi !"

L'intéressé marmonna quelques vagues mots avant de daigner ouvrir ses paupières.

Il releva la tête et examina son environnement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son aîné qui affichait une mine inquiète.

Le grand brun bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et dit d'un ton endormi :

"Mat' putain je te déteste.

\- Antoine il est treize heures trente passées ! lança l'homme aux yeux bleus en ignorant la précédente remarque

\- Etalorsqu'est-cequej'enaiàfoutrej'veuxdormirmoi...

\- Mec j'comprends que dalle ! Bon allez lève-toi !

\- Pourquoiiii ?

\- Je te rappelle que je dois faire mes valises !"

Antoine fixa son interlocuteur un long moment. Puis il soupira et se mit sur ses deux pieds, tant bien que mal.

Il avait oublié ce détail, et aurait aimé ne pas s'en rappeler.

Mathieu devait partir pendant quelques temps à Saint-Etienne pour rendre visite à sa famille et accessoirement, pour revoir l'un de ses ex.

Et le simple fait que le jeune "schizophrène" passe ne serait-ce qu'une soirée en tête à tête avec cet "ex" ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

Pourquoi Mathieu avait-il repris contact avec lui ? Ça n'avait pas de sens !

Antoine secoua la tête pour s'enlever des images peu plaisantes de son esprit.

Mathieu enfilait déjà sa veste et récupérait son téléphone sur la table basse.

"Faut qu'on arrête de boire autant mec. lâcha ce dernier"

Le créateur de "What The Cut ?!" haussa les épaules, indifférent.

En réalité, il avait fait exprès de soûler son meilleur ami la nuit dernière. Il voulait que celui-ci soit en retard au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec "l'ex". Effectivement, Mathieu se faisait emmener à Saint-Etienne par son ancien petit ami. Et cette situation déplaisait fortement à notre deuxième protagoniste.

Mathieu était déjà en train de sortir.

"Mec, oublie pas de venir chez moi à seize heures pour que je te passe les clés de mon appart' !"

À ces mots, le plus petit sortit précipitamment de l'habitation de son ami, sans avoir laissé le temps à ce dernier de répliquer.

Antoine poussa un long soupir. Et s'il décidait de ne pas venir ? Peut-être que le plus âgé n'irait finalement pas avec son ancien compagnon.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura que non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Le créateur de "Salut Les Geeks" risquait de très mal le prendre. Premièrement, il lui en voudrait de ne pas être venu. Deuxièmement, il le tuerait pour ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, celle de s'occuper de Wifi pendant son absence. Troisièmement, ne pas venir c'était obligé Mathieu à lui en vouloir, donc ne plus lui parler avant son retour. Et quatrièmement, c'était poussé le "schizophrène" dans les bras de son ex.

"Hors de question ! déclara Antoine à voix haute"

Le châtain grommella et décida qu'étant donné son hygiène corporelle, il devenait urgent de prendre une bonne douche. De plus, cela lui empêcherait de penser au moyen de locomotion de Mathieu qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Il se dirigea d'une lenteur digne d'un zombie jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il se dévêtit et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'heure tournée et sortit de la pièce d'eau après une bonne heure.

Une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit son armoire et prit quelques habits, soit un jean et une chemise grise. Il les enfila sans hâte, les gestes lents et las.

Il voulait à tous prix retarder le voyage de Mathieu. Mais comment faire ? Il n'allait quand même pas le kidnapper dans sa cave comme le Patron ? Si ?...

Un bruit de signalisation de message retentit dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le brun.

Alerté, il examina tous les recoins de sa chambre et trouva bien vite l'objet qui l'avait un peu effrayé.

C'était le portable de Mathieu.

Intrigué, le châtain tenta de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille.

Il se souvint que la nuit précédente, son ami était venu récupérer quelques affaires qu'il avait oubliées une fois précédente dans sa chambre, il avait sûrement du poser son mobile sur le bureau et avait du oublier de le récupérer.

Antoine se facepalma. L'homme aux yeux bleus détenait donc son téléphone.

Il maudit la Sainte-Pelle et la Sainte-Patate que les deux aient eu l'intelligence de choisir le même téléphone.

Le chevelu, soudain épris d'une certaine curiosité, osa consulter l'auteur du message. Étonnant, c'était Kriss, de Minute Papillon.

Il se mit une gifle intérieurement. Il savait que c'était mal de lire les messages des autres. Pourtant, au fond de lui, seule une voix lui hurlait qu'il devait regarder ce message.

Cédant à ses tentations, il osa lire le contenu du SMS.

"Salut Mat', disait le message, je viens à peine de recevoir ton SMS (maudit sois celui qui ait décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de réseaux chez mes beaux-parents !). Tu m'expliqueras comment ça s'est passé avec l'autre. ;) Pas que j'ai pas envie de te parler, mais je vais encore me retrouver sans réseau. A plus !"

Antoine se sentit tomber. Qui était cet "autre" ? Pourquoi Mathieu ne lui en avait-il jamais parler ? Pourquoi Kriss lui en parlait ? Cela voudrait-il dire que ce dernier en savait plus ?

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Et si cet "autre" était son ex ?

Il secoua la tête, désespéré. Alors Mathieu voulait se déclarer à son ancien petit-ami ?

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus des images dérangeantes affluaient dans l'esprit d'Antoine. Il se décomposait de plus en plus.

Alors il allait perdre Mathieu à jamais ? Et si son meilleur ami décidait de partir vivre à Saint-Etienne ?

Il eut un léger haut-le-cœur.

C'était tout bonnement inimaginable !

Pourtant, c'était si cohérent...

Épuisé et abattu, le Boss Final des Internets se glissa sur sa chaise de bureau et se mit à regarder des YouTube, n'ayant pas envie de ranger le désordre dans son habitat mais aussi afin d'oublier ses tristes pensées.

Seize heures arrivèrent bien plus vite que Mathieu ne l'avait prédit.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il consulta l'heure du portable d'Antoine. Par inadvertance, il le lui avait subtilisé.

Il boucla sa dernière valise et les emmena dans le hall de son immeuble, après s'être assuré que son appartement était bien verrouillé, que Wifi avait bien de la nourriture pour quelques jours au cas où Antoine oublierait d'aller le nourrir.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Son ami n'avait vraiment pas de mémoire.

Il sortit dehors, toujours ses bagages en main, et guetta l'arrivée de son ami parisien. Celui-ci devait être en retard, songea-t-il.

Une voiture noir ralentit à sa hauteur, ce qui intrigua le jeune YouTubeur.

Une vitre se baissa, laissant apparaître un visage familier qu'il connaissait très bien.

"Salut Baptiste ! fit-il un sourire scotché sur les lèvres"

Son interlocuteur lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir de son véhicule. Il fit une légère étreinte amicale à son ancien compagnon et le déchargea de ses valises. Il les rangea dans le coffre de sa voiture avant de revenir auprès de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

"C'est chargé ! On peut y aller !"

Mathieu mit ses mains dans ses poches et se balança d'avant en arrière.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois passer mes clés à mon ami. On peut attendre deux minutes ?"

Baptiste hocha brièvement la tête.

"Antoine, s'il-te-plaît, dépêche-toi ! pensa Mathieu"

Comme si le ciel avait entendu sa prière muette, une masse touffue apparue au bout de la rue.

"Tiens, le voilà. lâcha le "schizophrène" tout sourire"

Le chevelu accourait vers eux, sous le regard joyeux de son ami mais sous l'œil sévère de "l'ex".

Arrivé devant eux, Antoine se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

Il tendit tout de même le portable à Mathieu et dit d'une voix entrecoupée de soupirs d'épuisement :

"Tiens... C'est... À toi."

Le présentateur de "Salut Les Geeks" le prit et fit de même.

Après avoir repris son souffle, le Boss Final des Internets examina avec dédain Baptiste mais par politesse, il lui tendit une main que l'homme serra sans grande conviction.

"Bon beh... Bon voyage mon pote ! lança avec un pincement au cœur Antoine"

Pour toute réponse, Mathieu le saisit par le col et l'approcha de son visage. Il colla ses lèvres contre celles de son ami (amant ?) et les mouva doucement.

Antoine, tout d'abord surpris, se laissa entraîner par ce baiser et perdit tous ses sens.

Il oubliait le regard surpris de Baptiste, oubliait ce monde, ses pensées, ses questions, ses peurs.

Il n'y avait plus que Mathieu.

Manquant d'air, le brun aux yeux bleus se détacha lentement des bouts de chair, et examina avec appréhension la mine du chevelu.

Ce dernier semblait épanoui.

Mathieu se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura au creux de son oreille :

"Je t'aime. Je t'aime toi et personne d'autre."

Encore une fois, il ne laissa pas son amant répondre et monta à toute vitesse dans l'auto.

Baptiste s'exécuta également alors qu'Antoine restait, béat, sur le trottoir.

La voiture se mit en route et alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle de rue, Baptiste dit dans un grognement :

"Tu as une drôle de façon de te comporter avec tes amis.

\- J'ai dit "ami" ? fit Mathieu d'un ton innocent, Pardon, je voulais dire petit-ami."

* * *

 **Des avis méchants pour m'aider à mieux faire ? :3**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Bipolxire.**


End file.
